<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The perfect fit by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961526">The perfect fit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Septibill (Septima Vector/Sybill Trelawney) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very much so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sybill Trelawney/Septima Vector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Septibill (Septima Vector/Sybill Trelawney) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094966</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The perfect fit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in a wizarding orphanage, Septima and Sybill Vector are hoping to adopt a child and are getting to know one of the children better.</p><p>Septima asked him, "Do you like numbers?"</p><p>The nine year old boy nodded.</p><p>Sybill told him, "My wife here likes numbers too, isn't that right, dear?"</p><p>Septima said, "I do indeed."</p><p>The boy told them, "Numbers are my favourite thing, not including anything to do with divination that is."</p><p>Sybill beamed, "I'm rather fond of divination myself."</p><p>Septima inquired, "What's your name, child?"</p><p>The boy replied, "Oscar."</p><p>Sybill grinned. "What would you say if we said we wanted to adopt you, Oscar?"</p><p>Oscar smiled. "I'd like that very much."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>